What?
by kearuff
Summary: Jadi, Aominecchi, kau mau apa?


**_Standar disclaimer applied._****  
**

**Warning : **Fic pertama saya di fandom ini dan di dunia ffn (halah). saya beneran terpengaruh oleh beberapa fic di fandom ini. sampe galau, dan jadilah fic ini. don't expect something new.

.

.

"_Aominecchi, hari ini aku akan berhenti melihat ke arahmu."_

.

**[1209] What.**

Aomine tidak benar-benar mengerti, dia tidak benar-benar mendengarkan.

Lebih dari itu, tak ada seorang pun yang berbaik hati memberinya pemahaman.

.

_Krang_

Satu kali ia melempar.

_Krang krang_

Dua kali.

_Krang_

Kaleng soda itu tak kunjung masuk ke tong sampah.

_Krang_

Midorima bahkan menyuruhnya untuk memikirkan itu sendiri.

_Krang_

Lima kali.

_Krang krang_

Aomine frustasi.

_Krang krang krang krang_

Pada akhirnya, _formless_ _shoot _nya gagal.

Jadi, dia menyeret kakinya pulang.

.

Sel-sel kelabu menyeretnya ke memori beberapa jam yang lalu. Di bawah jembatan di samping _Kaijou Gakuen._

.

"_Aominecchi, hari ini aku akan berhenti melihat ke arahmu."_

.

.

**[0975] Who.**

Ruang ganti Touou Gakuen tidak pernah sesepi itu. Hanya ada Aomine Daiki dan tumpukan baju-baju kotor yang di taruh seenaknya di sembarang tempat. Aomine baru saja akan melepas bajunya ketika ia melihat sebuah benda bulat berwarna pirang keemasan muncul di balik ujung loker.

_Ryouta._ Tidak, bukan─

"Kise, sedang apa kau di sini?"

Senyum mengembang di bibir sang _blonde. _"Kau ngomong apa Aominecchi. Tentu saja menunggumu."

Ada ratusan hari di mana Kise Ryouta akan bercanda seperti ini, Aomine tentu saja ingat. Omong kosong mengenai _"Aku mencintaimu, Aominecchi!"_ di tengah lapangan seusai Teikou memenangkan pertandingan. Memalukan.

Tapi kali ini _cokelat madu_ di depannya itu tidak bergetar, dan suaranya tidak main-main.

Aomine menelan ludah. Tersedak, ia mencari napas. "Hentikan bicara ngawurmu itu, Kise!"

Cokelat madu meraup biru pejal lekat-lekat. "Aku _memang_ sedang menunggumu, Aominecchi," dia menjulurkan tangan, "Kasamatsu-senpai memintaku menyerahkan ini." Tangannya mengelak sebelum Aomine meraihnya. Senyum ironis tergambar di wajah Kise.

"Sebenarnya─"

Bagi Aomine, selama Kise tak memperlihatkan tatapan itu, itu menandakan semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Apa kau ingin Kurokocchi yang menunggumu?"

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam delapan belas tahun, Aomine merasa jantungnya dihancurkan.

.

.

**[0092] How.**

Mereka main untuk kedua puluh satu kalinya malam itu.

"Sekali lagi, Aominecchi!"

Tangan kise menarik-narik kaos Aomine. Aomine melirik ke arah _opponent _nya. Napas Kise pendek-pendek, peluhnya berkerumun di sekujur tubuh. Tubuh pemuda berkulit gelap itu sendiri sudah basah oleh keringat.

Aomine menepis tangan kise lembut. Direbahkan tubuhnya menghadap bintang-bintang yang bermunculan di langit. Kise mengikutinya.

"Sudah malam. Kau pulanglah." sahut Aomine.

Kise mendengus. Keras sekali. Alisnya bertaut. Tatapannya mematikan itu muncul lagi. "Gak mau. Aku belum sekalipun mengalahkanmu, Aominecchi!"

_[Tak bisakah sekali saja kau menyerah?]_

Aomine mengelap dahinya. Di acaknya kasar surai keemasan milik Kise.

"Kita lanjutkan besok."

Dan belum pernah sekalipun Aomine tak menyerah di bawah senyuman bahagia itu.

"Janji loh Aominecchi!"

.

**[0479] When**

Bangku penonton di _gym_ Teikou penuh sesak. Koreksi: _sangat _sesak. Keterlaluan sesak.

_Kiseki no sedai_ tidak heran ketika melihat bahwa sembilan puluh persen penonton adalah _perempuan._ Setengahnya bukan murid Teikou. Semuanya saling berlomba-lomba menjerit sampai-sampai suara peluit wasit tidak kedengaran lagi.

Teikou menang dengan 137 poin.

Poster dengan berbagai tulisan penyemangat dan foto berbagai pose memenuhi seluruh lapangan.

Aomine hampir tersedak dan botolnya tergelincir jatuh ke bawah bangku pemain, _tumpah. _Matanya membelalak tak percaya ketika ia melihat "Nikahi aku, Kise!" ditulis dengan sangat besar dengan _emoticon_ yang menjijikan.

Dan semua ini gara-gara Kise.

_[Kami mendukungmu Kise. Ganbare!. Kise I love You...Kyaaaaa! Hajar lawanmu Kise! Aku mencintaimu Kise Te-Heeeeee]_

Dan model itu baru bermain selama setahun saja.

Aomine mengerang. Kupingnya sakit. Seandainya saja mereka _Horikita Maki_ dirinya tak akan keberatan.

_Perempuan memang menyeramkan_. Pikir Aomine.

Dilihatnya _pretty boy _berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Lalu dia merasakan tekanan di bangku yang ia duduki.

"Pertandingan yang hebat ya, Aominecchi!"

"Biasa saja."

Kise memperhatikan pemuda berkulit gelap itu dengan cermat. "Kurokocchi juga hebat sekali tadi. Aku sampai merinding."

Seulas senyum terbentuk di wajah Aomine.

"Hn. Memang."

"Duet Kurokocchi dengan Aominecchi hebat sekali. Seperti yang kuduga, Kurokocchi dan Aominecchi saling melengkapi."

Aomine tertawa."Kau berlebihan."

"Seperti bumi dan langit. Menyatu. Serasi sekali."

Senyum itu muncul lagi.

"Hn."

Aomine tak sedikitpun menyadari bahwa di sampingnya, pemuda _blonde_ itu berusaha menahan air yang saling berlomba keluar dari matanya.

**.**

**.**

**[0981]** **Why. How**

Pemicunya adalah kata _Aominecchi_ yang berulang-ulang keluar dari bibir Kise.

"Dengarkan aku─" Ia melangkah maju, tapi Kise malah mundur.

"─tak apa Aominecchi. Aku mengerti kok,"

.

Pemicunya adalah langit senja di musim semi yang keemasan, seperti milik Kise.

"Sudah sore, Aominecchi. Nanti kita gak dapat bis untuk pulang."

"Kise─"

"Kurokocchi akan marah kalau Aominecchi kelamaan."

.

Pemicunya adalah _one on one_ yang mereka berdua lakukan hampir setiap hari sepanjang tahun.

"Tidak Kise. Kau. Harus. Mendengarkanku." Aomine mendesak Kise. Menjepitnya di antara tiang dan dirinya. Matanya menatap lekat-lekat _cokelat madu_ milik Kise.

"Mendengar apa, Aominecchi?" Tangan terkepal, dibenturkan dengan keras pada tiang di atas kepala Kise.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja. Tenanglah." Desaknya. Entah kepada siapa. Dia perlu mengeluarkan semuanya atau dia akan benar-benar hancur.

"Kumohon." Seumur hidupnya, baru pertama kalinya Aomine meminta─

_memohon._

_._

"Apa maksudmu Aominecchi?" sanggah Kise dengan senyumnya yang elusif. Aomine sadar betul bahwa ada getar kentara dalam suaranya yang sebisa mungkin disembunyikan oleh pengekornya sejak di Teikou.

"Kau tak perlu membicarakannya lagi. Cukup."

Kalimat dikatakan secara implisit. Tapi Aomine tahu bahwa Kise tahu _apa maksudnya_.

.

Pemicunya adalah tatapan naas dari mata Kise.

"Aku…" ia mendengar Kise berbicara.

.

Pemicunya adalah kata _Daiki _yang baru pertama kali terucap oleh bibir Kise.

Mata kise berpaling dari mata Aomine. Kepalanya menunduk. Tangannya menggenggam erat pinggiran kaosnya.

"….tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, _Daiki._"

.

Bahkan sekalipun Aomine tak pernah membayangkan dirinya mencium seorang laki-laki, seorang Tetsu sekalipun. Namun apa boleh buat.

Aomine tak bisa berbuat banyak. Pemuda itu tak mampu menahan diri.

Bibir Kise Kaku. Dan berulang kali otaknya memerintahkan untuk menghentikan tindakan bodohnya ini; _"Cepat sadarlah idiot! Dia itu laki-laki!"_ , _"Hentikan omong kosong ini!", "Hey! Kau baru memulai sesuatu yang akan membuatmu kecewa di akhir!"_

Tapi toh rasa adiktif yang mulai menjalar ke kerongkongan membuat Aomine tidak berhenti menciuminya sampai akhirnya mereka kehabisan napas, dan saling mundur.

.

"Tapi kurokoc─" sekali lagi mulut kise dibungkam oleh mulut Aomine. Lengan aomine melingkari pinggang si _blonde, _menariknya mendekat. Sekejap ciuman mereka menjadi lebih panas, menjadi lebih menuntut, melahap semua napas mereka yang tersisa. Aomine terus menciumnya, agar Kise tak perlu bicara lagi. Lalu ketika Kise tak mampu bertahan lagi, bibir Aomine merayap ke garis rahang Kise, turun ke leher, mengitari tengkuknya dan berhenti di cuping telinga Kise. Ia menarik dirinya.

Dan ketika Aomine melihat air mata dan rona _pink_ merajai pipi si blonde , ia tahu dengan pasti ia tak akan pernah keberatan mengulanginya untuk kesekian kali.

.

.

**[0760]** **When.**

"Suatu saat nanti pasti aku bisa mengalahkanmu Aominecchi!"

Dengan kemampuan Kise, sudah tentu akan ada suatu hari ketika ia akan dipecundangi si_ blonde_ ini di lapangan.

Akan ada hari ketika akhirnya, Kise berhasil melewatinya di lapangan, lalu dia akan berhenti mengejarnya.

"Hm. Begitukah."

"Tentu saja, Aominecchi! Jangan merendahkanku!"

Tidak jarang Aomine Daiki memikirkan hal ini. Kapan tepatnya Kise akan mengalahkannya?

"Oke, oke. Aku mengerti."

"Aku tak peduli soal menang sama sekali. Aominecchi, aku hanya ingin mengalahkanmu."

Aomine tersenyum. Lagi-lagi ini.

"Mengalahkanmu. Hanya kamu saja."

.

.

Untuk suatu alasan yang tak jelas, Aomine tak ingin suatu hari itu datang. Maka, untuk sedetik pun ia tak pernah mencoba mengalah dari Kise.

.

.

**[1015] How. Who. When**

Suatu hari, sinar matahari menerobos paksa melalui celah tirai kamar Aomine, membuat _power forward _Touou itu terbangun. Ketika matanya terbuka seutuhnya, Aomine Daiki sadar bahwa ia tak lagi memimpikan Tetsuya. Ia sadar bahwa pada hari-hari belakangan ini, biru laut yang selalu mengklaim atensinya kemanapun ia pergi telah tergantikan oleh langit keemasan musim semi.

Saat itu pemuda tan itu curiga bahwa mungkin saja hatinya telah berpaling.

.

.

**[1003]What. How. Who.**

"Mereka ada di bandara, cepatlah Aominecchi!"

"….."

"Masih ada waktu. Ayo bergegaslah!" Lengan Aomine tertarik keras, memaksanya untuk berdiri.

"Tak ada gunanya."

Aomine ingat ia paling benci ketika orang-orang memandangnya seperti itu. Ketika _Kise_ memandangnya dengan ekspresi prihatin yang terlalu kentara. Sementara cairan di pelupuk matanya sendiri gagal ia sembunyikan.

"Tentu saja ada gunanya. Aominecchi mencintai Kurokocchi, semua orang sudah tahu itu. Cepat─"

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa. Jangan ikut campur."

Detik itu juga, Aomine menyesali betapa brengseknya mulutnya.

.

Lalu ia mendengar tawa.

Sungguh, bagi Aomine, suara tawa itu begitu mengganggu. Begitu─

─_menderita._

_._

"Kau pikir siapa yang kalah darimu setiap hari?" Kise memulai konfrontasinya. Aomine tak bergeming. Hatinya kalut oleh rasa bersalah.

"Kau pikir siapa yang menghadapimu setiap hari?" Aomine menyadari cokelat madu milik Kise tampak berair. Dan Aomine tahu, bahwa dirinya tak lain adalah penyebabnya.

.

"Aku tahu." Kise tidak mendengar.

_[Aku tahu. Sangat sangat tahu.]_

_._

_._

Lalu semuanya menjadi diam.

Bumi, sayangnya, terus berputar. Matahari meninggi dan udara menjadi lebih panas.

Kise melirik arlojinya. Sekarang_ memang_ tak ada gunanya.

.

"Sekarang rasakan!" Ia memulai lagi konfrontasinya. Sejak kapan Kise menjadi pemberontak begini?

Aomine tak mampu menjawab. Dan Kise tak akan mau mendengarkan.

.

"Rasakan bagaimana rasanya patah hati. Kurokocchi _hanya_ mencintai Kagaminecchi."

Kise selalu naif. Aomine tak bisa membenci itu.

.

"Aku memang tak tahu apapun."

Lalu ekspresi penuh derita itu muncul lagi. Memberitahunya bahwa ia pria paling keparat di dunia.

.

"Tapi di dunia ini yang paling mengerti Aominecchi itu aku, tahu!"

.

.

**[1122] When. How. **

Sudah keempat belas kalinya Aomine melirik arloji di tangan kirinya. Kise belum datang. Di pencetnya kembali tuts dengan tak sabar.

_To : ryouki docoxx jp_

_Subject : Di mana kau?_

_Kau lama sekali. Sudah malam. Jadi cepatlah. Atau aku akan pulang._

_._

Dan Aomine menunggu. Di bangku trotoar, angin malam menghempaskan daun-daun kering ke arahnya. Malam di musim panas tetap terasa dingin, dan Aomine baru sejenak menutup kelopak matanya ketika sinar merah berkerlip di tangannya.

Pemuda itu mengerjap. Memeriksa pesan yang masuk. Bibirnya tersenyum melihat _sender _yang terpampang pada layar ─hanya untuk membuatnya kembali tertekuk setelahnya.

.

Menit berlalu. Jam berlalu. Bintang-bintang bersembunyi. Langit di warnai oleh merah, biru, kuning, hijau, fuchsia dan jingga. Jalanan penuh sesak. Orang-orang berkumpul di atas jembatan, saling bergerombol untuk menyaksikan _Hanabi Matsuri._

Aomine masih duduk di bangku di trotoar jalan.

Aomine menunggu sampai pagi.

.

Kise tidak datang.

_._

_._

_From : __ryouki docoxx jp_

_Subject : (Re) Di mana kau?_

_Maaf Aominecchi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Yukio-senpai demam tinggi sekali. _

_Kumohon Aominecchi jangan menungguku. Pulanglah sebeum larut malam. Nanti badanmu bisa sakit._

_._

_._

**[1011] Who. When.**

Akashi meminta semua _kiseki no sedai_ berkumpul. Reunian sebelum Ujian Akhir katanya. Aomine sebenarnya ogah untuk datang, mengingat hari itu seluruh persendiannya berteriak minta istirahat, imbas dari _Interhigh. _Tapi pasti ada kejadian buruk yang menimpanya kalu dia sampai tak mau datang.

Midorima datang paling awal, lalu Murasaki menyusul. Setelahnya Aomine. Tidak ada yang bicara. Hanya ada suara keripik kentang yang bergemeletuk dikunyah. Dan tak ada yang menjerit (hanya Murasaki saja) ketika suara Kuroko tiba-tiba terdengar di ruangan.

Tak ada yang benar-benar berubah. Dia pikir.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Akashi datang dengan cara yang heboh. Dengan gunting super besar yang ironisnya tidak lebih menyeramkan dari tatapan matanya.

"Sudah setengah delapan. Di mana Ryouta?"suaranya sangat tenang. Dan itu pertanda buruk.

Yang paling tahu cara menghadapi Akashi adalah Midorima. Menurut OhaAsa, hari Sabtu tidak baik membuat seorang _heterokromia_ marah.

Dengan cekatan, lengan shooter kirinya mengetik pesan singkat dalam waktu yang dapat membuat tukang ketik pro manapun iri.

Brrr brrrr brrr

Akashi melirik dari balik guntingnya.

"Bunyi apa itu Shintarou?"

"Uh. Pesan dari Kise."

"Apa isinya?"

Midorima membaca isi pesannya.

.

Satu alis Midorima naik. Lalu pemuda _hijau _itu berdeham.

"Kise tak bisa datang. Menemani Yukio-senpai ke─"

"Siapa itu Yukio?" potong Akashi.

"Pacarnya?" Murasaki bertanya asal-asalan.

"Itu nama laki-laki, bego!"

Entah kenapa Aomine merasa bahwa Midorima melirik ke arahnya sekilas sebelum menjawab.

"Kalian kenal dia," ujarnya sambil membetulkan posisi kacamata yang sebenarnya sudah presisi, "Kasamatsu Yukio, Kapten Kaijou."

Klausa itu muncul di pikirannya secara otomatis.

.

Barulah pemahaman telak menjamah tiap inchi dari Aomine.

Ia ingat. Meskipun ia tak mau. Setiap batang rusuknya menyempit, meremas jantung. Tapi _sialnya_ ia ingat.

.

Ia ingat betul orang pendek yang selalu mengekor Kise tiap kali mereka bertemu di pertandingan. Ia ingat betapa bangganya Kise ketika ia bercerita mengenai kepemimpinan Kasamatsu-something ini di lapangan.

Ia ingat betul bagaimana Kise selalu mengatakan bahwa _Kasamatsu-senpai_ selalu menyemangatinya.

Ia─

.

─ingat betul, bahwa Kise selalu memanggilnya _Kasamatsu-senpai._

_._

_._

_[Sejak kapan Kasamatsu berubah menjadi Yukio?]_

_._

_[Sejak Kise mempersoalkan masalah mengapa Tetsu dan bukan Kuroko? Sejak Kise secara implisit mempertanyakan kenapa cuma Tetsuya?]_

_._

_._

Sekarang Aomine mengerti ternyata memang ada yang berubah.

**.**

**.**

**[1209] How. When. Why. **

"Sepertinya Aominecchi benar. Tak ada gunanya mengejar orang yang bahkan tak sekalipun akan melihat ke arahmu."

Jantung Aomine mencelos.

"Aominecchi tak akan melihat sekalipun ke arahku."

.

Aomine ingin menyangkal. Tapi mulutnya bersikeras untuk tetap terkatup.

"Sudah berapa lama ya sejak kita pertama kali bermain one on one hm?"

_[Sudah seribu dua ratus sembilan hari. Kenapa sekarang malah kau yang pikun?]_

"Aku mencintaimu, kamu tahu tidak? Tapi tak penting lagi. Aominecchi mencintai Kurokocchi. Semuanya sia-sia saja."

_[Selama dua ratus hari kau membuatku menyerah dengan "Aominecchi" mu. Aku tak bisa membencimu karena itu. Selama enam ratus hari kau memaksaku bermain one on one tiap hari, hingga esoknya kita selalu tertidur di kelas, tapi aku tak membencimu karena itu. Selama lima ratus hari kita jarang sekali bertemu, kau pikir kenapa selalu pada hari senin aku tak sengaja lewat depan sekolahmu? Sudah tiga ratus hari Tetsuya bahkan tidak menghantui mimpiku. Jangan katakan bahwa seribu dua ratus sembilan hari itu sia-sia!]_

Tak sedikitpun Aomine berhasil menemukan suaranya.

"Jadi, aku menyerah."

_[Kau tak boleh menyerah. Kau tidak diijinkan untuk menyerah.]_

Hening menyeruak untuk sejenak di antara mereka.

.

"Kise." akhirnya Aomine menemukan kembali sisa suaranya.

Tapi sudah terlambat.

.

"Aku akan berhenti melihat ke arahmu, Aominecchi."

.

.

_[Aku juga mencintaimu]_

_._

Aomine tahu, tiga kata itu tak akan pernah mencapai destinasinya.

.

.

.

.

**[1245] What.**

Tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Ia menunduk. Matanya tersembunyi dengan apik di balik kelopak.

Aomine menunggu. Di balik pagar batu bata Kaijou Gakuen.

Bel sekolah menggaung di udara, sampai ke tempat Aomine berdiri.

Kelopaknya terbuka dan kepalanya masih tertunduk. Puluhan pasang kaki bergerak di sampingnya, membawa siapapun mereka keluar dari sekolah.

Aomine mengusap peluh di dahinya.

Satu pasang kaki berhenti di depannya.

Ia menengadah.

Tapi tak ada senyum hangat yang terpasang di wajah itu.

"Jadi, Aominecchi, kau mau apa?"

.

.

**_[FIN]_**

.

**A/N : ** Aku mau kamu kiseeee! *mewek. Saya baru membaca beberapa butir(?) fic di fandom ini dan kesemuanya galau parah, awesome. Saya berharap Kurobas gak bakalan mainstream, ntar jadi yah taulah seperti apa *no offense sama sekali. Te-heee maafkan kelancangan saya. Karena fic pertama jadinya ya banyak omong deh hehe. Maaf buat segala kekurangan fic ini!


End file.
